ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zetton III (Legacy Continuity)
Zetton III is an upgraded variation of Zetton created by Alien Bat which appears in Ultraman Legacy. Appearance Zetton III resembles a highly upgraded Zetton, with similarities to both the original and EX Zetton. it also posses wings like the Baltanian Zetton and very large horns. History After Enhanced Zetton II failed to defeat Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Jack, Alien Bat continued to look into means of enhancing a Zetton in order to create his ultimate weapon. Shortly after gaining collaboration with the Baltans, Bat was granted a larger array of recourses at his disposal, allowing the Baltans to create their own Zetton and leading Bat to create Zetton Alien Baltan, the first Zetton hybrid he developed. Ultimately it to failed, and Bat was forced to go back to the drawing board. Looking over his designs for both versions of Zetton II, as well as other ideas he had considered in the past, Bat came to a point of inspiration. He would create the third wholly unique Zetton, the third generation of the Space Dinosaur he had studied and used for years. Eventually, Zetton III was finally completed. While more powerful Zettons could still be attempted, Bat figured this one would suffice for now. Once Zetton III awakened and stood in front of its master, Bat couldn't help but be impressed with his own work. Even if it wasn't the pinnacle of his experiments with Zetton biology, he knew it would give those Ultras on Earth a run for their money. "Go," he said to his creation. "Raze hell if you like. Just keep those Ultras busy. I have preparations to make." Bat hit a button on a nearby console, and Zetton III was soon teleported down to Earth. Appearing in the center of Kyushu, Zetton III stood still for a moment, shocking the nearby civilians, some running while others looked on confused. It wasn't long before Zetton III began attacking, shooting out its enhanced fireballs at random buildings across the city, soon sending it into a panic. Sensing the monster's appearance immediately, Akira told his team about and they were on their way before Zetton III had even begun its assault. Arriving in the nick of time, the AKDF immediately opened fire on the monster, however, their weapons seemed to have little effect on Zetton III. The creature retaliated with a barrage of Light bullets, though the team managed to dodge the assault in their jets. Then, within an instant, Zetton III disappeared. "Where'd he go?" asked Fuji. "Remember, Zettons can teleport." pointed out Ishiro. "Keep your eyes peeled!" ordered Captain Muramatsu. "It could appear at any mome-" Before the captain could even finish his sentence, Zetton III reappeared and batted the jet both he and Jet Jaguar were in out of the air, sending it hurtling to the ground, the two just managing to parachute out before the jet crashed. The other two jets fired at Zetton III, but to little effect. The monster disappeared again, reappearing behind both of them and slamming both jets together. This act would have killed Fuji, Ishiro, and Steven, were it not for a bright flash of light suddenly materializing.... The light began to take shape, kicking Zetton III back before fully revealing itself to be none other than Ultraman Legacy, his human comrades in hand. Placing the three on the ground with Muramatsu and Jet Jaguar, Legacy turned his attention back to Zetton III.. Only to be hit with a light bullet to the face. Stumbling back and burying his eyes in his hands, Legacy tried to push through the barrage of light bullets which soon followed, putting out his hand to little effect. "Stupid light bullets..." he said to himself. "Wait.....LIGHT bullets!" Legacy concentrated, uncovering his eyes and standing tall in front of Zetton III. When the next stream of light bullets came, Legacy absorbed their energy. "That's right Zetty, keep em' coming!" Legacy taunted. "Using light bullets against a giant of light! Not smart. Well, not smart now that I've figured out I can do this." After some time, Zetton III realized its primary energy attack wasn't working. "Aww? Run outta juice?" Legacy taunted further, before firing off a stream of cutters at the beast. Zetton III shrugged them off at first, but when they began to do actual damage it raised its barrier to defend against Legacy's attack. It then disappeared again. "Uh oh..." Legacy said, as he began looking around. "Behind you!" yelled Fuji. Legacy turned just in time for Zetton III to punch him in the face, knocking him back. The powerful monster continued with its physical assault, hitting Legacy with a barrage of punches and chops. Eventually, Legacy caught Zetton III's arm, and, with some effort, pulled the monster along and threw him to the pavement below. Legacy attempted to jump onto the monster to attack further, but Zetton III teleported out of the way just as he hit the ground. "Crap..." Legacy complained. "This is getting annoying." Zetton III reappeared behind Legacy just as another warning from his team came through, grabbing the Ultra then taking off into the air. "I guess you just needed a hUUUUUU---" Legacy said as he was pulled up. Legacy struggled as Zetton III continued to carry him up into the air. Eventually the Kaiju released his target, only for blades of energy to sprout from its wings. Zetton III began flying at Legacy with incredible speeds, slashing at him every time. Legacy was quickly overwhelmed by the onslaught, which eventually ended, only for Zetton III to teleport above him and the Ultra hard with both legs, sending him hurtling to the ground below. After a few moments Legacy crashed down. The pavement crumbled below his weight and nearby buildings only barely avoided his falling body. Legacy was highly disoriented from the fall, struggling to get up, even though he knew he had to in order to continue fighting. Zetton III reappeared before him, intent on finishing the Ultra off. Legacy could do little more than watch as the monster marched towards him. Until Zetton III was struck from behind by a beam of energy, nearly knocking the beast over. The AKDF, Zetton III, and Legacy, all looked to see Ultraman Sect standing in his beam position. "All right!" cheered Legacy, glad to see the arrival of his ally. Zetton III was far less excited it seemed, sending out a barrage of fireballs in Sect's direction. the blue Ultra raised a barrier to defend against the attacks, but it was clearly only a matter of time before the fireballs overwhelmed his energy shield. Seizing the opportunity to help his friend, Legacy mustered all his strength to launch himself upward, performing a somersault before charging his foot with energy and kicking Zetton III in the side of the head, disorienting the monster. Legacy dropped to the ground and quickly moved next to Sect. "Another one of these?" Sect questioned. "Yeah, starting to see a pattern here." Legacy agreed. "Think it could be that Alien Zetton you fought once?" Sect asked. "He's not that smart actually." Legacy corrected. Before Sect could suggest another theory, Zetton III let loose more fireballs, which Legacy and Sect dodged by cartwheeling out of the way in opposite directions. Both then fired their projectile attacks at Zetton III from both sides. After tanking the attacks momentarily, Zetton III raised its barrier to defend against the Ultras' attacks. Seeming to notice a nearby power plant, Zetton III began absorbing nearby electricity through its horns. Once it acquired enough, Zetton III unleashed this energy at Legacy and Sect, stunning both. With this new advantage, Zetton III lowered its barrier and began bombarding Sect with fireballs. "Hey!" Legacy yelled, trying to get the monster's attention. Switching to his Ultraseven duplication form, Legacy fired an Emerium Ray at Zetton III. The monster was harmed by the attack, but quickly turned around and fired a beam of its own from the yellow Beam Lamp-esc organ on its head. "Uh oh." said Legacy, soon getting caught in a beam clash with the monster. Legacy kept pressing on, but Zetton III was powerful, and soon would overwhelm him. During the clash, Legacy's color timer began to blink, signaling that he was running out of energy. However, in the nick of time, Sect got back up, summoned his blade, and slashed at Zetton III from behind, taking off one of its wings and leaving a large gash in the creature's back, and canceling its beam, allowing Legacy to do the same. The monster called out its name as it always did, a cry of pain perhaps. It turned around and slapped Sect across the face, knocking him back. Reverting to his normal form, Legacy fired his beam at Zetton III, intent on ending the monster while it was distracted. However, Zetton III turned around in time and absorbed the attack. It then hovered upwards into the air and began raining down its own Final Beam, this time splitting into three separate attacks and raining down on the Ultra. Legacy moved fast as he could to avoid the attack, and before long Sect was doing the same. When it seemed Zetton III's final attack might make contact, the two received assistance from an unexpected source. Jet Jaguar lept into the air and grew to gigantic size, uppercutting Zetton III from behind and sending its attack towards the sky, before grabbing the monster by its remaining wing and kicking it back to the ground. Before the monster could recover, Legacy and Sect took their opportunity, firing their beams and finally destroying the creature. With the battle won, the two shook hands, Jet Jaguar joining in afterward before both Legacy and Sect took to the skies in order to regain their energy. Meanwhile however.... Aboard his spaceship, Bat looked on. "The expected result." he mused to himself. "But at least my latest creation proved somewhat satisfactory." He turned away from the viewscreen and began walking in the opposite direction, passing by large tanks housing his still in progress creations. "At least now I can divert my attention to....other projects." he said, stopping to look at a tank labelled, "PROJECT ZEPPANDON" and the dormant creature housed inside..... Abilities * Three Trillion Degree Fireball: Zetton III can fire greatly enhanced fireballs from his face. True to their name, they are three times stronger than the original Zetton's. * Zetton Barrier: Zetton III retains the ability to generate a barrier to protect itself from attacks. * Teleportation: Like other Zettons, Zetton III is capable of teleportation. * Super Light Bullet: Zetton III can fire more powerful versions of both its predecessor's light bullets. * Horns: Zetton III possesses long horns on his head. ** Electricity Absorption: Zetton III can absorb and conduct sources of electricity through his horns *** Electrocution: Like Zetton II, Zetton III can conduct electric energy through its body to shock enemies. It can also send out energy through its horns as a mid-range attack. *** Horn Lightning: Zetton III can shoot this energy back out of his horns as an offensive maneuver. * Redirection: Zetton III, like the original Zetton, can redirect energy attacks. ** Tri-Final Beam: Zetton III takes in the energy of his opponents beam, and fires it back in a recreation of the original Zetton's Zetton Final Beam, which soon splits into three separate beams to strike multiple opponents. * Wings: Zetton III sports wings on its backs similar to the Baltanian Zetton. ** Flight: Using these wings, Zetton III is capable of flight. His speed seems to vary. ** Winged Slicers: Zetton III can charge yellow-colored energy through his wings and turn them into massive energy blades to cut through a foe. * Hovering: Even if it loses one of its wings, Zetton III can still hover via some antigravity means. * Zetton Lamp: Zetton III possesses an organ similar to an Ultra's Beam Lamp on its forehead. ** Zettonium Shot: Zetton fires off a yellow beam of energy from the Zetton Lamp. * Pincers: Zetton III has pincers on its face which can be used for very short range combat. Trivia * Zetton III is actually the revived form of an idea for a previous series I had in mind which was ultimately scrapped, some of its ideas, like this one, being reworked for Ultraman Legacy. * Someone else can make a more original design for him if they want. ** Also less kinda stolen because the wings were made by AlmightyRayZilla. Category:Zetton Variations Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Fan Kaiju